


Bed for Three

by Baal



Series: I basically ship everyone with Ohm, tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, When you love your two babes but you really need to get up, author attempts on comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baal/pseuds/Baal
Summary: It has never been a problem having a cuddle session with both of them, not until I get to be the one who sleeps in the middle just when I have extreme need to fucking pee and neither of the two sleepyheads wants to let me out of the bed.





	Bed for Three

**Author's Note:**

> "Anonymous shouted: if you want, maybe you could write h2ohmtoonz fluff?"
> 
> Anon asks, anon gets!!!

Honestly, I brought this to myself. How many years have I lived with this pair of losers and still don’t learn that going to sleep first is a big “No” marked in red? But I wasn’t going to collapse in the couch on the living room when I could do it on my damn extra-large bed.

I looked at the ceiling, sighing loudly hoping this would wake my boyfriends up. It didn’t do shit. My arms were already numb from having to bear the weight of two people on them.

“For fuck’s sake” I tried to move, but nothing, neither of them got out of me. Ryan tightened his grip on me, and Jon…

“Shuush up,” he babbled, frowning and putting his hand on my face.

It’s my fault, I already knew that both were some extreme cuddlers at night. Of course, it has never been a problem having a cuddle session with both of them, not until I get to be the one who sleeps in the middle just when I have extreme need to fucking pee and neither of the two sleepyheads wants to let me out of the bed.

“It’s not my fault that the two of you are awake until five in the god damn morning.” I moved more insistently this time, both masked players making a variety of sounds to complain, but I wasn’t going to let that stop me this time.

“Toonzy, it’s very early.” Ohm buried his face more against my neck, his breath tickling against my skin. Shit, fuck, I don’t want to go to the bathroom with an erection now.

“It’s not early, it’s ten o'clock in the morning” I had already lost at least two hours of workout because of these two.

I received another small slap on the face from Delirious “Early” repeated, making me roll my eyes. Then I noticed that my shoulder was wet from Jon’s drooling and a mixture of his face makeup.

“Damn it Jon, I told you to clean your face before going to bed”

“Clean, my face, Ohm’s work” and the fucker rubbed his face once more, rubbing the makeup even more.

“I came to sleep first than you” Why did Ohm have to raise his leg up to my cock? Why? Why? I want to pee.

“No escape, sleep”

Ohm nodded, the two clinging even more to me. I only had one option left.

I closed my eyes, relaxing the body.

 

 

“I’M GOING TO PEE MYSELF” Delirious and Ohm released me immediately, completely startled by the scream. It’s my chance, I push them both, getting up from the bed half stumbling, but finally I’m free.

“Jesus Christ, Luke, you do not have to scream at us” the bunny man pouted.

“Yes, ya nasty fuck. Go pee and then come back” Both of them didn’t take more than a second to get together in a comfortable tangle of limbs. Hell, now I want to go back to bed. But first, I need to go to the bathroom.

Nothing will happen if I take a day off from going to the gym and spend all day in bed with them, right? Nah.


End file.
